


Day 13: Ice Skating

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Sucks At Skating, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clint Is A Skating Pro, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gen, I hate myself, I'm Too Lazy To Re Read, Ice Skating, M/M, Natasha Is The Party Queen, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Stony - Freeform, why did i ever think this was a good idea, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Bucky sucks at Ice Skating but Clint is willing to show him how it's done.





	

"Steve this is a terrible idea." Bucky sighed as he pulled up in the parking lot. "Come on Buck it'll be fun." Steve beamed and Bucky hated him for it. "I don't understand why I even had to be here. I hate being the third wheel." Steve sighed and gave him an encouraging smile. "You're not gonna be a third wheel, Rhodey's coming too." _Well atleast he's not denying that him and Stark are a thing now._

They walked up to the Ice rink to see Tony waiting for them. "Bad news I'm afraid guys. Rhodey's sick." Bucky let out a groan and glared sideways at Steve. How did this keep happening to him?

They headed up to the booth and exchanged the shoes for skates. Bucky watched the people already on the rink and gulped. "I've never done this before." He muttered to Steve. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine Buck, you'll get the hang of it." 

They all got on and Bucky was instantly clinging on to the side for dear life. "Relax Barnes." Stark grinned. "You just gotta slide your feet forward, one after the after." Bucky nodded and tried to copy Tony's movements. It couldn't be that hard right? 

They stayed with him for the first hour before he told Tony and Steve to go off. He didn't want to ruin their afternoon and he could tell Tony was getting frustrated with him and he knew he'd only end up punching the guy if he wasn't careful. Steve probably wouldn't appreciate that. 

As he fell on his ass again he watched as the same purple hoodie zoomed past him for the fifty billionth time that afternoon. It was incredibly frustrating to watch everyone totally ace it when he couldn't even make it round once without falling over. 

He gripped onto the side and pulled himself back up onto his feet. He took a deep breath and watched as he slowly slid his foot forward. He lifted his back foot to move himself forward and lost balance. The impact jolted up his spine as he hit the ice. "Son of a-"   
"You okay?"

Bucky looked up in surprise as purple hoodie hovered awkwardly beside him. "Yeah, fine." He muttered as he pulled himself back up again. "You sure?" He pulled the hood back to reveal blonde hair and inquisitive eyes. "No, okay. I was forced to come here because my best friend thinks I need to make friends and get out more. I then spend the afternoon on my own trying to make it round this damn rink just once without landing on my ass whilst watching the likes of you skate circles round me like it's the easiest thing on earth." 

The guys smirked at him. "Feel better?" Bucky had to admit he did. "Alright come on." The guy said, offering out his hand. "Let me show you how it's done." Bucky raised an eyebrow at him before gingerly taking his hand. "I'm Clint by the way." He said with a smile as he gently pulled Bucky away from the edge. "Bucky." 

"So let me get this straight." Clint said as they slowly made their way round. Though Bucky was still holding onto Clint's hand he was no longer clinging onto him for dear life, the more time he spent practising with Clint the more confident he felt. He could do this. 

"Your best friend dragged you along to his date and then abandoned you to spend time with his boyfriend?" He was still trying to make sense of Bucky's ramblings. "No. There was supposed to be a group of us coming but everyones slowly dropped out until there was just the four of us. We showed up today to find the other guy was sick so it was just me and the happy couple." Bucky hated how bitter he sounded about that. If he was completely honest with himself maybe he'd admit he was jealous of their relationship. Not of the people in it, no way, just how happy they were together. He still maintained his opinion that Steve could do better. 

"So you, your bestie and his boyfriend decide to hang out anyway and then they abandoned you when they realised you were a total spaz on the ice?" Bucky shoved him lightly, proud of the fact he was able to do so without loosing balance and falling over. "Fuck you!" He huffed. "And I wasn't abandoned. I told them to leave me to it once Stark started getting overly irritating with his annoyance that I can't skate." 

"Couldn't skate." Clint corrected. "The guys obviously a terrible teacher." Bucky laughed at that.

The completed the circuit and it wasn't until they were about half way around the next one that he realised he was skating completely on his own. He didn't need to hold Clint's hand any more though he odly missed the contact.

"Looking good Barnes!" Tony skidded to a holt just in front of them. "Fuck you Stark." He said, crossing his arms as a voice sounded behind him. "Nah that's my job." He rolled his eyes as Steve stopped next to Tony, smirking. "Let me guess." Clint said, leaning on Bucky's shoulder casually. "Steve and Tony?" He asked, pointing to each respectively. Bucky nodded as they both sent him surprised looks. "Yep."   
"This is Clint." He added casually.

"Uh huh..." Steve said, eyes darting between them warily. "Well will you look at that. He actually made a friend." Tony grinned as Steve sent him a bemused look. "Whatever. I'll catch you two later." With that he skated off, Clint right behind him. 

"Wow that guy really thinks he's something special, huh?" Bucky laughed. "Well his dad owns Stark Industries and he's kind of a genius so the notions not completely unfounded." Bucky grudgingly admitted. "Still a dick." Clint stated, making Bucky snort with laughter. "Thank god I'm not the only one who see's it." Clint shrugged. "I'd have said it to his face if I didn't think your friend was gonna beat me to a pulp." Bucky laughed. "Steve's harmless. He used to be this tiny little thing who everyone picked on. He was always getting himself into trouble, running his mouth to defend people and then refusing to back down from a fight. So he bulked up. He wouldn't hurt a fly though, he just has a special exception for bullies. Hates 'em." Clint considered this for a moment. "Sounds like a good guy. Not sure if calling his boyfriend a dick would count as bullying or not though." Bucky could only laugh.

 

*  *  *

 

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" 

"Oh it's on!" Bucky and Clint sped off down the rink, trying to see who was fastest. 

Ever since their first meeting they'd been meeting up at the ice skating rink every weekend to hang out and improve Bucky's skills on the ice. They always had a lot of fun and hung out till late. 

Clint hit the barrier first but only by a millisecond. "Victory!" He declared, spinning slightly with his arms in the air. "Barely!" Bucky countered but Clint merely grinned. "A win is a win regardless of how close it is Buckaroo." He laughed, leaning back against the barrier. 

"Hey listen." He began. "A friend of mine is having a christmas party later. You wanna come?" Bucky felt bad about his answer. "I wish I could man. I've actually got a party to go to already. Natasha will kill me if I don't go, I'm supposed to be helping her to set up." Clint looked at him with obvious surprise. "Romanoff?" Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah... how'd you know?" Clint was grinning his stupid cute grin. "Dude Nat's been my best friend since we were tiny! I'm assuming you're one of 'the dorks from college'?" Bucky couldn't help but laugh. That was so Natasha. "Yeah, that sounds about right." 

Bucky ended up walking round to Clint's after he'd gotten changed so they could get to Natasha's together. Steve was round Tony's anyway so it made more sense than showing up on his own. 

"Ready to go?" Clint asked as he opened the door, giving Bucky the once over as he did. Bucky's skin felt hot under his gaze. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Clint just laughed as he locked the door. "Don't tempt me. I'm a weird drunk." 

Natasha didn't say a word when she opened the door to find them stood there together. "Well atleast _someone_ decided to show up and help." She grinned, letting them both in. Bucky hadn't been sure exactly what the hell they'd be doing to set up, now as he stepped into the livingroom to see christmas decorations spread all over the place he regretted agreeing to help. "You realise these are just gonna get wrecked right?" Clint asked, glancing over everything. "They won't unless you have something to do with it. I only invite civilised people to my parties."

"And Stark." Bucky interjected making her smirk. "I'm trusting Steve to keep him in check." 

They were just about done when there was a knock at the door. Natasha went to open it as Bucky climbed down from the ladder. He turned to find Clint tying a bit of tinsel around his head. "What are you doing Barton?" He grinned innocently. "I'm being festive." He declared. 

Natasha came in with a mild grimace. "The vom brigade have arrived." She huffed lightly, soon followed Steve and Tony. They were giggling together about something and Tony stood with his arms latched around Steve's waist. They lent in to kiss but were (thankfully) interrupted. "Get a room." They both turned to glare at Bucky.

"Barton what the hell is that on your head?" Natasha asked as she eyed him with a look of amusement crossed with despair. "It's tinsel Nat, obviously." He said giving her his best look of mock disappointment. 

She rolled her eyes before turning to Tony and Steve. "Sorry. This imbecile is-" But she was interrupted. "Clint." Steve said, evidently surprised by his presence. He sent a quick glance towards Bucky as though it was his fault he was present. "Uh, yeah." She raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. "He followed me home one night when we were kids and never left."   
"That's cold Romanoff." She turned to him a Bucky with a light smirk. "If you two could help bring in Stark's booze, I'll put this stuff away and hide anything breakable." 

It turned out Tony had brought enough alcohol that they could have run their own bar for a month. They piled it up in the kitchen and ended up leaving some in the car for later. It wasn't long then before the others slowly  started arrived and things steadily got into full swing. The livingroom had turned into a dance floor, all furniture being pushed back against the walls and people had spilled out into the garden. 

It was nearly three am when Bucky headed outside. He'd finally been freed from listening to Stark's science babble due to the fact he'd rather suddenly had to puke. He'd left that one for Steve to deal with, no way was he cleaning that up.  

The smell, however brief his exposure, had been enough to make his head spin so he was hoping the cold night air might help clear it a little. He headed towards the corner where a swing bench was and sat down, gazing up at the stars.

Out of nowhere he found himself being used as a chair when someone sat down on his lap. "Wow." He cried, more than a little surprised. "Shit sorry man!" The person instantly stood up, wobbling slightly. The stranger turned and took Bucky a moment to realise it wasn't a stranger at all. "Hey Clint." He greeted as he stared at him. "Bucky! Heyyy!" He grinned, sitting down next to him and leaning against him. 

"How great is this? Nat always has the best party's!" He enthused and Bucky grinned, taking a sip of his beer and watching the moonlight dance in Clint's hair. It was pretty, really pretty. "Stark puked." He grinned and Clint burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe I missed that!" He snorted and Bucky could only grin. "It was hilarious. He was talking away about some shit and then all of a sudden bam!" Clint continued to laugh harder. "Oh god stop! You're gonna make me puke in a minute!" He slouched against Bucky still chuckling and Bucky could smell his shampoo.

They sat talking for a while, slowly slouching further and further down on the seat. Eventually Bucky just flipped them both around so they were lain across it together, Clint's head lolled on his chest. "Mmmh, much better." He mumbled, nuzzling into him affectionately. "You lost, your tinsel." Bucky noted and Clint just gave a half shrug. "Wanda stole it." He looked up to Bucky with big puppy dog eyes and a pout. It was adorable.

Without really thinking he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Never mind." He whispered. Clint grinned up at him with heavily lidded eyes. "Nighty night Buckaroo."

When Bucky woke up his neck was stiff and most of his body was cold, the part of it that wasn't was covered by some for of weight. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was outside. The morning sky was grey and cloudy with rain. He looked down to find that the aforementioned weight was in fact Clint. He was fast asleep and snuggling up into Bucky, shivering slightly. _Oh Shit._

He had no choice but to wake the guy up in order to get free. _Well this is gonna get awkward._ He blew on what he could reach of Clint's face and he made a groaning noise, burying his face further into Bucky's chest. With a sigh he shifted slightly. "Clint." He hissed. He didn't budge. "Clint!" He whined and slowly lifted his head. "Shhh. Sleeping." With that he placed his head back down on Bucky's chest. "Clint." He repeated, staring down at his head. With a sigh, Clint lifted his head. "What?" He whined, pouting at Bucky. 

"We're outside." _Wow smooth Barnes._ Clint looked around, turns out he hadn't actually noticed. "Huh." He said, slowly sitting up and taking in the scene. Bucky took the oportunity to free himself and sit up properly. Noone else was out there and the door appeared to shut. "Coffee." He grunted. Staggering to his feet. "I need Coffee." 

Bucky got up with him, afraid he'd fall over on his own. The second they'd both stood up Clint was wrapping his arms around his waist and clinging onto him. "Coffee." He repeated and with a sigh Bucky made his way towards the kitchen with Clint shuffling behind him. 

Thankfully the door had been left open and when he opened it he found Steve, Tony and Natasha sat around the kitchen table. "We were wondering when you two would finally make your way in." Steve grinned, bright and chipper as always. "Well once I finally woke him up _someone_ decided he needed coffee." Clint just gave a grunt, face buried in Bucky's back. "Aww is someone not feeling too well this morning?" Tony smirked from behind him mug. "Atleast I didn't puke." Clint retorted making Bucky laugh. He poured two mugs before shifting out of Clint's grip. He stayed leant against the counter with Clint slumped against him. 

Eventually Tony and Steve left and Natasha managed to convince Clint to go take a shower. Apparently he had spare clothes here. Bucky had a hard time not feeling irrationally annoyed at this. 

He poured himself another mug and turned around to find Natasha staring at him intently. He felt instantly uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. "Uh Nat?" 

"He really likes you you know." Bucky blinked a few times in utter confusion. "What?" She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Clint." She said like it was obvious. "What, no!" Bucky instantly defended. "We're just friends. I mean he's a clingy drunk but..." Natasha was shaking her head. "Trust me. I've known him for a long time, he doesn't get like that with just anyone." Bucky opened his mouth to argue but couldn't seem to find anything to say. "What do I do?"

Clint pulled up outside Bucky and Steve's place to find Tony's car was parked outside. _Great._ "I guess I'll see you later." Bucky turned to look at Clint and he was scratching at the back of his neck. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I was pretty out of it." Bucky shrugged, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it... it was actually kind of nice." Clint blushed at that and Bucky only grinned. "I uh. Yeah." 

Bucky rolled his eyes before leaning across and pressing a kiss to his lips. Clint froze up but as Bucky went to pull back he felt his lips slowly begin to move, hand coming up and gripping at the back of his head. 

They stayed that way until Bucky eventually had to pull back to breathe. "I...you...that just." Clint really didn't know what to say and Bucky couldn't contain his smirk. "Nat told me." Clint blushed scarlet and bit at his lips. "I'm gonna kill her." He muttered, glancing down at his hands which were ringing in his lap but Bucky just grinned. "You should be thanking her." Clint just leant in and reconnected their lips. 

A loud knocking sound interrupted them, causing them to jump apart. They glanced towards the house to see Tony and Steve waving at them from the window. "Busted." Clint laughed but Bucky just grinned at him. "Maybe now we can give them a dose of their own medicine."


End file.
